Daughter's Of The Moon
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: There never had been girls in Neverland, girls were such weak things why would there be? The very idea made Peter laugh. The Lost Boys ruled Neverland; they owned everything from Cannibal Cove to Mermaid Lagoon. They battled Indians and the occasional pirate, but they never dreamed of what live out by Hangman's Tree.


"A, are you coming or what?" Kirsten called from the tunnel Kris was the youngest of their little group. At eleven she was the baby of the group with angelic golden hair and large emerald-green eyes. Next was Natalia she was a wild redhead with gray eyes and was thirteen, Natalia was the second best hunter, then there was Sasha at fourteen Sasha was a subdued girl with soft mousey brown curls and warm brown eyes. Finally, there was A.

A was the eldest at fifteen, she was the leader and the best hunter with piercing blue eyes and raven dark hair.  
"I'm coming, Kris. I'm coming!" A called, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows she hurried towards the tunnel Kris was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "You ready to go, Kris?" chucking the younger girl under the chin, A laughed.  
"Well let's go then while the night is still young!" Natalia said impatiently.  
"Patience, Nat." A said, "this is Kris' first hunt we must prepare her."  
"I'm ready, A!" Kris insisted. A shook her head,  
"Kneel," Kris sighed and knelt before her leader, "I present you, Kristen, Daughter of the Moon and Huntress of Neverland, with your first bow. Shoot wise and true." A said handing the small hand crafted bow to the smaller girl. Kristen stared at the bow in awe,  
"Thank you, A" she said awestruck.  
"You're welcome. Now c'mon the night is young and we need to hunt!" A said she turned to Sasha and hugged her as she had every night her and her sisters had gone out to hunt.  
"Be safe," Sasha whispered,  
"We will." A assured her, and with that she led her band of girls out into the moonlit night.

* * *

Natalia soon split off from the group, promising to be hunting nearby. Soon it was just A and Kris, the two girls moved all most soundlessly through the dense underbrush of Neverland's jungle. They soon came upon a deer that was eating peacefully.  
"Ready your bow," A whispered Kris nodded and knocked the arrow accordingly.  
"Good, now aim and draw back," Kris pulled back silently and waited for A's word. "Fire!" The bow twanged, and the arrow struck the deer dead.  
"I did it!" Kris cheered,  
"Sh!" A hissed, "Quiet. You'll scare all the game away, silly!" Kris nodded and the two hurried to the kill. Removing a knife at her side A handed it to Kris,  
"clean it just like Nat showed you." Kris cringed but did as she was told. "Good girl," A praised, Kris quickly cleaned the deer and they packed it away.  
"Sasha is going to love this!" Kris whispered happily.  
"That she will," A smiled, just then they heard rustling nearby. "Sh, sh!" A hissed, all was still for one heart stopping moment.  
"Maybe it was another animal, or Nat." Kris whispered,  
"Sh! I don't think so, Kris." A said drawing the short sword she kept at her side. "Kris. Stick close." A ordered, silently Kris knocked another arrow. And followed behind, there was no sign of what had caused the sound when they investigated,  
"See, A? I told you, it was probably an animal." Kris said, but A was not so easily swayed.  
"Stay quiet, Kris!"  
"But, A-"  
"Quiet!" The silence that followed seemed to last on for ages, and then A finally turned back towards the young huntress. At that moment there was a great cry. And figures swooped in from all sides. "Lost Boys!" A cried, as she whirled to engage their attackers.  
"A!" Kris screamed in fear,  
"Kris! Fire true! Fire true!" A screamed slashing at a Lost Boy, she could hear Kris' bow twanging as she fire again and again and the cries of her targets as the arrow hit it's mark. Suddenly the boys became too much and they over powered A knocking the sword from her hand, and pinning her to the ground.  
"A!" Kristen screamed seeing her leader down,  
"Kris, Nat! Run!" A screamed loud enough for Natalia to hear if she was as near as she'd promised. A watched Kris escape and once she was got the Lost Boys dragged her to her feet, A struggling all the while,  
"A girl in Neverland." One mused, "how interesting indeed." A spat in his face, the boy chuckled and calmly wiped the spittle away, "take her to Pan he shall know what to do with her." And with that A was dragged through the jungle until they reached a camp. There was a blonde haired boy standing by a fire he turned when the Lost Boys arrived.  
"What have we here?" The boy said intrigued,  
"A girl, sir. We found her hunting in the woods with a younger one. We think there might be more." One of the Lost Boys reported,  
"A girl in Neverland, how peculiar." The boy mused,  
"Piss off you bastard!" A snarled,  
"Oh and such language! You really must watch that mouth of yours there are children about." The boy mocked, A growled, "my name's Peter. Peter Pan." The boy said, "What is yours?" A remained silent. The boy's face went hard, "I don't think you heard me, dear. I asked you a question." He said getting up in A's face. A remained calm and simply said,  
"Artemis. But everyone calls me A." Peter stepped back and smiled wickedly.  
"Artemis. Well, welcome to the Lost Boy's camp, Artemis."

_**Okay I started a new thing because I am in love with OUAT's Peter Pan, he's just so diabolical and hot! Please review!**_


End file.
